


Flight || Mammon

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date? One-Shots [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: Day 3 of @givethispromptatry's (Tumblr) Creatober 2020Day 3: FlightSummary: (Y/N) wants to cross something off their bucket list - Mammon is the key to doing that.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date? One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Flight || Mammon

“You can fly right?” The second born brother jumped, both the human and question coming out of no where. It took a moment but Mammon was able to calm his racing heart enough to answer.

“O-Of course I can! What demon has wings and can’t fly?” In truth he hadn’t flown in over 500 years, even then sessions were few and far between. There never really _was_ a reason for him, or any of his brothers that were capable, to use his wings. He wouldn’t say that though, not when his answer brought such a bright smile to his human’s face.

“Can you taking me flying one day! Please!?” They begged, latching onto his forearm, bouncing on the balls of their heels. Mammon’s cheeks bloomed a bright red but he nevertheless nodded, satisfying the human enough for them to thank him before leaving.

A few moments passed until the he stood, departing back to his room with a plan of action already forming in his head.

~

A knock aroused (Y/N) from their slumber, surroundings blurry with sleep. Was someone at the door? Another knock, softer, almost hesitant this time and they knew it wasn’t their imagination. 

“Mammon? What are you doing here?” they asked, eyes clearing up when they met yellow-blue ones. Instead of giving an answer Mammon looked over (Y/N) once, deemed their clothing fit for what he planned and then grabbed them by the hand, tugging them along. 

“Be quiet alright?” the human didn’t say anything more, offering a nod of understanding while allowing themselves to be dragged through the House of Lamentation.

~

“Mammon? Why are we on the roof?” They asked, staring down to the ground. It was high, like really high, with the chances of death severely plausible if they were to fall. 

“W-well...” ah, now was no time to choke up. Just spit it out he told himself. “ya asked me to take ya flying so... that’s what we’re gonna do!” A split second of silence before arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck, face crushed against the shoulder of his human.

“You’re not kidding right? Please tell me this isn’t a joke...”

“Of course it ain’t. Now, close your eyes, alright?” he whispered soothingly, watching as their eyes slowly slid shut, hiding the dazzling (e/c) orbs that he loves so much. Mammon took a breath, mentally and physically preparing himself.

_This is the one thing he can’t afford to mess up..._

Behind their eyelids a bright light shone for a moment, vanishing as fast as it came. (Y/N) opened their eyes, now met with the demon in his demon form instead of his usual, casual clothes.

“Are ya ready?” He asked, hand subconsciously cupping their cheek, his other hand resting on their waist.

“Ready” Mammon took that as his que, his signature carefree smile that (Y/N) has come to know and love appearing on his face. In one swift gust of air the two were in the sky, (Y/N) wrapped like a kola around the second born’s body, grip tight. A startled screech was produced, the feeling of being so freely in the air a lot scarier than they first imagined. 

In no way, though, was is unenjoyable. 

(Y/N) could feel Mammon’s chest rumbling with laughter and they gazed up at his face, finding that he was staring right back at them. 

“Ya doing okay (Y/N)?” They nodded after a moment of hesitation, the human slowly getting comfortable. Their vice like hold loosened bit by bit until it was but a relaxed yet firm hold. Still, the Avatar of Greed’s palms stayed stationed at their back, holding them close. 

For awhile the duo just glided through the air, pointing out landmarks that they could spot in the Devildom below. Something about seeing the city that they lived in from a different angle made it all the more enticing, the lights that glowed brightly mesmerizing. They flew close around tall buildings, scaling them up and down, and even going as far as flying down near the streets a few times. 

“Hey (Y/N), do ya trust me?” Mammon asked them suddenly. 

“Yeah, why?” The responded, a little confused that he was putting the question out there now of all moments. The grin that was already spread across the demon’s face grew in size as he subtly flew higher, unbeknownst to the human who was focused on him.

“Well, then enjoy the ride. I promise to catch ya so don’t worry too much!” 

“Catch me? Wha- AHHH!” 

Arms releasing them, (Y/N) started to fall through the air. Mammon zoomed down to match their pace, free falling beside them, but making sure to stay within reaching distance. A continuous scream ripped from their throat until their eyes locked with Mammon’s, his mischievous smile calming them just enough to understand what he meant. 

He would never let them fall to the ground. 

(Y/N) chuckled, choosing to enjoy this opportunity. Spins, twirls, they did it all, a gracious dance done mid-air air with the addition of harmonious laughter. It felt magical to them both, a moment in time they didn’t want to ever end.

“How close are we to the ground Mammon?” 

“Crap!” He mildly cursed, clasping their hand and spinning them around onto his back. They were actually _really_ close to plummeting to their deaths. 

“Hold on!” he called, opening his wings up, the wind pushing him back up. Figuring this was a good note to leave off on, Mammon flew back to the starting point of this adventure, crouching so his human could get off his back easier. 

“Thank you so much Mammon...” (Y/N) whispered when they had their feet on the ground, enveloping him into a gentle hug.

“Don’t mention it... and you’re welcome...” he muttered the last part, returning the hug, an emotion spreading within him welcomed. Mammon likes the large grin they had on the entire time, the pleasant squeals they made, it told him that he did good. He helped the person that meant the most to him. Nothing could ruin the happiness he felt in that moment. 

“And where have you two been?” A deep voice penetrated the silence, making the second born flinch. 

“Crud, let’s go (Y/N)!” he shouted, grabbing onto them and flying off once more, Lucifer hot on their tails. While a lecture may be in store for them after this, in Mammon’s mind, it was still all worth it. Anything for them. 


End file.
